


Vers Vlees

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Here There Be Offspring, Post-Canon
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoetsappig klein dingetje. Geheim Agent Yuy is op jacht...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vers Vlees

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fresh Meat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/76778) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



‘In de kolonies zou je zonder pardon vergast zijn.’ grauwde Heero.

Zijn tegenstander zat ineengedoken in een hoekje en keek hem strak aan, zonder te knipperen.

‘Ze moeten jouw soort daar niet.’ ging Heero door, terwijl hij langzaam en voorzichtig zijn voeten verschoof en zijn knieën draaide om zijn gehurkte houding stabieler te maken. De palm van zijn ene hand kwam omhoog tot alleen de topjes van zijn vingers nog de grond raakten, en de andere tintelde vol verwachting tegen zijn dijbeen. ‘Geniepige saboteurtjes die achter de panelen kruipen en de bedrading onklaar maken. En waarom? Hebben jullie ondankbare ettertjes niks beters te doen dan de mensen die voor jullie zorgen het leven zuur te maken?’

De lastpak schuifelde behoedzaam iets naar links, waardoor Heero verstijfde. Vanaf het platform boven hen klonk een heldere jonge stem: ‘Pas op Papa, hij loopt weg!’

‘Je kunt het, Heero! Ik geloof in je.’ voegde Relena eraan toe, hun kind tegen zich aangedrukt.

‘Ik krijg je wel.’ verklaarde Heero, en dook.

Een koprol, een botsing met de lage muur, enig spartelen en een handjevol nagelstriemen op Heero’s blote armen later, stond er nog maar één overeind: de ander hing hulpeloos tegen de borst van zijn overweldiger geklemd.

Met geïrriteerd toegeknepen ogen beende Heero over het gazon terug naar het terras waar zijn vrouw en kind hem toe stonden te juichen, en siste tegen het recalcitrante konijn in zijn armen: ‘Katrina mag dan gek op je zijn, de volgende keer dat je zoiets flikt gooi ik je op de barbecue.’

Zijn dochter nam giechelend haar huisdier aan, en tegen Relena, die hem een kus op de wang gaf voor zijn “heldendaad”, had hij slechts één ding te zeggen: ‘Ik vind nog steeds dat we een kat hadden moeten nemen.’


End file.
